'03 Bonnie
'03 Bonnie & Clyde is the seventeenth song recorded by American rapper Jay-Z, featuring American singer Beyoncé, for her debut studio album Dangerously in Love. It was released on October 10, 2002. Lyrics Uhh, uhh, uhh You ready, B? Let's go get 'em Look for me! Young, B, cruisin' down the Westside Highway Doin' what we like to do, our way Eyes behind shades This necklace the reason all of my dates been blind dates But today I got my thoroughest girl with me I'm mashin' the gas, she's grabbin' the wheel, it's trippy How hard she rides with me, the new Bobby and Whitney Only time we don't speak is during Sex and the City She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show's over She's right back to being my soldier ‘Cause mami's a rider and I'm a roller Put us together, how they gon' stop both us? Whatever she lacks I'm right over her shoulder When I'm off track, mami is keepin' me focused So let's lock this down like it's supposed to be The '03 Bonnie and Clyde: Hov' and B All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend (me and my girlfriend) Down to ride 'til the very end, is me and my boyfriend (me and my boyfriend) All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend (me and my girlfriend) Down to ride 'til the very end, is me and my boyfriend (me and my boyfriend) The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you lovin' With the same respect that you treat the one that you humpin' That ain't 'bout nothin' If ever you mad about somethin' It won't be that, oh no, it won't be that I don't be at places where we comfy at With no be-atch, oh no, you won't see that And no, I ain't perfect Nobody walkin' this earth's surface is But girlfriend, work with the kid I keep you workin' that Hermès Birkin bag Manolo Blahnik Timbs, Aviator lens 600 drops, Mercedes Benz The only time you wear Burberry to swim And I don't have to worry, only worry is him She do anything necessary for him And I do anything necessary for her So don't let the necessary occur, yep! All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend (me and my girlfriend) Down to ride 'til the very end, is me and my boyfriend (me and my boyfriend) All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend (me and my girlfriend) Down to ride 'til the very end, is me and my boyfriend (me and my boyfriend) (Talk to 'em, B!) If I was your girlfriend I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you Even if that somebody was me (That’s right!) Yeah-hee (Break it down for 'em, B!) Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be And so I put this on my life Nobody or nothing will ever come between us And I promise I'll give my life My love and my trust if you was my boyfriend (One more time!) Put this on my life The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in I promise I'll give my life And all of my trust if you was my boyfriend All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend (me and my girlfriend) Down to ride 'til the very end, is me and my boyfriend (me and my boyfriend) All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend (me and my girlfriend) Down to ride 'til the very end, is me and my boyfriend (me and my boyfriend) Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Hip-Hop/Rap Category:Songs Category:Jay-Z Category:Beyoncé Category:Dangerously in Love Category:'03 Bonnie & Clyde